


night and day..love?

by itsyasadboiarthur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Poetry, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyasadboiarthur/pseuds/itsyasadboiarthur
Summary: "E assim, ambos morreriam infelizes.Não se amando o suficiente para ser amado, não se amando o suficiente para amar."
Kudos: 1





	night and day..love?

Nas mais estreitas brechas, mergulhado na sombra, o filho da Noite espiava sua paixão.

Não dava qualquer pista de sua presença, tinha o sangue distinto, a polaridade oposta, a cor ignorada.  
Odiava a si mesmo.  
Era frio como a brisa ardida da madrugada, no lugar de seu coração, tinha a Lua, sem brilho próprio, sem nada.  
Mãos geladas e pálidas, boca azulada e seca, vestes escuras e discretas, sussurrava com insegurança, andava com medo na ponta dos pés, chorava de mais. Feio.  
Sempre visto erroneamente como distante e insensível, estava completando apaixonado.   
Admirava o filho do Dia e seus lindos cabelos loiros.  
Era quente como o meio-dia, carregava o Sol em seu peito.  
Pele morna e dourada, boca corada e atraente, vestes claras e chamativas, gargalhava, tinha passos barulhentos e alegres, sorria de mais. Lindo.  
Queria ele para si, queria ser esquentado pelo sorriso gracioso, queria ter o frio afastado pelas mãos quentes, queria ser afogado em claridade, queimar com amor.

Discretamente, de canto de olho, banhado em luz e confiança, o filho do Dia espiava seu maior desejo.

Não dava qualquer pista de seus segredos, tinha o sangue comum, a polaridade certa, a cor adorada.  
Odiava a si mesmo.  
Era quente como o calor que queima as plantas, no lugar de seu coração, tinha o Sol, perigoso, instável.  
Pele queimada e vermelha, boca que nunca se calava, vestes cegantes e exageradas, irritante, tinha passos pesados, sorria falsamente. Feio.  
Sempre visto erroneamente como caloroso e sensível, nunca se apaixonara.  
Invejava o filho da Noite e sua solidão.  
Era frio como a brisa que acalma a febre, no lugar de seu coração, tinha a Lua, inspiradora e bela.  
Mãos que não queimavam, lindamente pálidas, boca sempre fechada, vestes simples e confortáveis, sussurrava mansamente, passos calmos e silenciosos, chorava com emoções reais. Lindo.  
Queria ser ele, queria ser esfriado por sua própria existência, queria ter a dor acalentada pelas próprias mãos, queria se afogar na própria escuridão, queria congelar com amor próprio.

E assim, ambos morreriam infelizes.  
Não se amando o suficiente para ser amado, não se amando o suficiente para amar.


End file.
